fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Davik
Davik is the Sage of Darkness, and the uncle of The Hero. He is the main antagonist of The Sage of Darkness series and a major enemy of The Hero. Responsible for the deaths of both of Link's parents (one of whom was his own sister) and many other innocents, Davik has an insane disgust for humanity, seeing it as empty, emotionless, and corrupt. Davik possesses magical talent as a Sage and is a masterful schemer, having been able to very nearly bring an end to the Cycle of Eternity. Davik's hatred for humanity also resulted in a hatred for the Cycle of Eternity, on which the world relied on to prosper. Intending to ressurect Ganon and aid him in his conquest in order to end the Cycle, Davik pretended to ally with Prince Ertegun of Gerudo Valley. In the process, Davik killed his sister's lover (after his sister herself), whom he believed to be the Hero, in a fight that cost him his right hand. However, his son, Link, inherited his father's bloodline. Serving as as a Royal Guard to hide from the Sage of Light, Davik trained Link with the White Sword, a weapon that required immense hatred to use. He successfully corrupted Link (temporarally) and drew his blood during a fight at Hyrule Castle. The blood of the three chosen ones of the Cycle ressurected Ganon at the cost of Ertegun's life. However, Ganon knew of Davik's intentions to seal him away once he had won, and stabbed him with the Black Sword. However, Davik survived and fled during the final battle between Link and Ganon, which Link won. Davik supposedly ressurected and corrupted Kyrin, and has remained in hiding for five years, and intends to soon end the Cycle and drive humanity into chaos. History Early Life Most of Davik's early life is a mystery. He was born into the ancient tribe of Sheikah warriors, and so was trained extensively in combat. Through his traditional training as a Sheikah, he became an extremely dangerous warrior. He was not an only child, born with a younger sister, who was possibly a warrior as well. At some point, the Sheikah tribe died off, leaving him and his sister as their last descendants. It is unknown when in his life they died off, though it was possibly in his adolescence. Whether or not this had an effect on his sanity is unknown. It is also possible that he was merely a descendant of the Sheikah trained to continue their beliefs. Being a Sage, he was charged with the duty to seach for the Hero during the time where Ganon was rising to power. He and his friend, the Village Elder, who was the Sage of Light, searched for nearly all of their lives, being the last two Sages left. Corruption As hard as facts on his early life are hard to come by, facts about descent into insanity are even harder to come by. At some point, he telepathically came into contact with Ganon. Despising the Cycle of Eternity and intending to end it by aiding Ganon in his victory, Davik allies himself with Ganon. Whether or not his sister knew about this is unknown. Despite serving Ganon, Davik's intentions were completely selfish. Davik planned to, when Ganon won, seal him away using his power as a Sage, and watch the entire world crumble before him. Plans in Motion One day, Davik and the Village Elder finally found the Hero when he was twenty years old. Planning to corrupt the Hero, Davik convinced the Village Elder to let him train the young man. Taking him into the woods where he lived, Davik trained his enemy with the White Sword, an ancient blade of Ganon's which required immense hatred to use. However, as he seemed to be succeeding with his plans, his sister fell in love with the Hero. Outraged and feeling betrayed, Davik outcasted them from the woods and sent them back to the village. There, the two married and produced two boys: Link and Kyrin. However, Davik was not finished. One night, Davik stealthily killed his own sister with a poisoned dart just to drive her husband into a state of unsatiable hatred. His plan succeeded, for the Hero came hunting for him. Knowing that he would be searching for the Master Sword, Davik waited there patiently. When his target arrived, he attacked him brutally and insanely with his whip. Davik easily knocked him on the ground, gleefully and repeatedly lashing him on the back. However, he let his guard down, a mistake which cost him his right hand and many fore fingers on his left. However, Davik responded by taking the White Sword, the very weapon that took his hand, and stabbed the Hero through the heart. His mission complete, Davik, in pain, limped away with the White Sword. However, Davik had only partially completed his plan. Knowing that one of his enemy's sons would be the next in the bloodline, Davik continued to bide his time. Contact with Ertegun In order to hide from the Village Elder, Davik telepathically clouded his foresight and disquised himself as a Royal Guard of Hyrule. He also came into contact with Ertegun, prince of Gerudo Valley. Davik, planning to use Ganon's own descendant as a key to his ressurection, offered to help the powerhungry prince conquer Hyrule. The two devised a plan to bewitch the Royal Council (with the exception of Zelda, who would be unaffected by the spell), into singing a treaty that would give Ertegun the entire kingdom of Hyrule. With the plan having succeeded, the refusal of Zelda to sign the treaty only gave Ertegun half of the kingdom. While this frustrated Ertegun, Davik was not surprised at the least. One day, Ertegun assigned Davik to fight one of his guards as the goon's punishment for incompetence. Davik met the goon in the forest, standing calmly in front of his opponent. As his enemy charged, Davik countered easily and attacked brutally with his whip. Having won, Davik killed the goon and possibly tortured him. After conducting some "business", Davik met Ertegun the next day, suggesting that Ertegun wed Zelda. Therefore, he'd be part of the royal family, and be able to sign Zelda's signature on the treaty. Banishment and Meeting Link After the plan was discussed, Davik went back to his duties as gatekeeper before anybody became suspicious of his whereabouts. While standing guard, Davik saw Link trying to enter the castle. Davik stopped him in his tracks, saying that Ertegun had ordered that nobody was to enter. However, Link proclaimed that he wasn't leaving until he could feed his family. Impressed and intrigued by the boy's courage, and realizing that he was his nephew and the next Hero upon seeing his green tunic, Davik let Link pass. Davik encountered Link again when the latter was leaving. Before he could ask, Davik handed handed Link a bag of five-hundred rupees, having been ordered to do so by Zelda beforehand. Later that night, Ertegun and Davik executed their plan. The plan succeeded, resulting in the death of the king and the Gerudian Prince taking the throne, but Ertegun, arrogantly believing he had won, banished Davik and went to kill Link, despite the Sage of Darkness' warnings that Link was needed to gain the Triforce. Determined to complete his mission, Davik left to save Link. Finding Link already on the way, he realized that he now had the perfect opportunity. Giving Link a sword to save his brother Kyrin, he left for the village shortly after Link. Davik arrived at the village far before Link and Ertegun did, and found the Village Elder racing to save Kyrin and defeat Ertegun. Davik attacked him, killing his squire. Davik overpowered his old friend and almost killed him, but the Village Elder escaped. Davik then left to find Link's brother Kyrin mortally wounded and Link himself injured badly. Davik brought his two nephews into the woods, tending to their wounds. Davik hid Kyrin away while Link was unconcious, but what he did to him is unknown. Davik returned to find Link awake. Davik, having dug a grave for Kyrin earlier, told Link that his younger brother had died. Link distressed, attempted to leave, until Davik convinced him to stay by telling him about his sister. With Davik claiming that Ganon's soldiers had poisoned his sister, filling him with feelings of vengeance, Link realizes that Davik is his uncle. Davik shows Link the White Sword, a sword that can withstand magic, and convinces the boy to train with him to avenge Kyrin. Training Davik started Link's training the next day. He trained his nephew not only the art of the sword, but also archery, magic, and how to utilize explosives. Davik taught Link combat as not a mere defense method, but an art. He also constantly told Link that while anger was a necessity in combat, it was dangerous to become immersed in. Link eventually completed all of his training, but hadn't yet mastered the White Sword. Davik convinced Link to let his desire for revenge fuel his instinct, and therefore completed the boy's training. Davik later "knighted" Link: "Royal Guard of Hyrule and ''' '''Hero of Time" Battle of Kakariko Village Dressed in his Skull Kid garb, Davik later met Ertegun in the woods one night, knowing that he would come back in his lust for power. Realizing that Davik was right about gaining the Triforce, and wanting more power, Ertegun indeed returned. Telling him that he had been training Link in the hills, Davik re-joined Ertegun, under the condition that Ertegun answer to him from now on. Ertegun begrudginly agreed, and Davik told him that Link's will to do right would be the key to finding him. The Sage of Darkness ordered Ertegun to lead his soldiers to Kakariko Village in order to lure Link out of hiding. Davik went back to camp and awoke the next day to see Ertegun's small army approaching. He alerted Link to the danger, and the two warriors headed to the valley where Ertegun and his troops were located. The two fought Ertegun's goons masterfully. Davik fought them and even killed them with his bare hands, occasionally wresting their weapons from them and using them. However, as small as the army was, the soldiers who were killed were constantly ressurected by Ertegun's black magic. Convincing Link that he would fight Ertegun to defeat the army, he engaged Ertegun in combat. However, the fight between the two was in fact a set up to drive Link further into his rage. Despite the two spitefully landing blows on the other occasionally, they kept true to their plan. Davik "lost" the fight, and Ertegun left with him, leading Link to assume that his uncle had been killed. The plan had succeeded. The Ritual Back at Hyrule Castle, Davik used his authority to re-organize Ertegun's soldiers, ordering them to stand guard in multiple places throughout the castle. He and Ertegun convinced the rest of the Royal Guards to turn to their side, except for Aaron, Zelda's most loyal soldier. He then set the next stages for his plan to release Ganon. Planning to embed Ganon's spirit into Ertegun via a ritual, Davik brought Zelda and Ertegun to the Temple of Time, where Zelda's powers could not reach the outside. However, he let Zelda out of the temple long enough to contact Link as to her location. Davik would take the blood of the Three Chosen Ones of the Triforce, and with the powers of the Three augmented, the stages for Ganon's revival would be set. Davik dressed into his Skull Kid garb and waited for Link with Zelda and Ertegun. When Link arrived with Aaron, Ertegun apparently killed Aaron while Davik engaged Link. Davik forced Link on the defensive using his whip, drawing blood from him for the ritual. His main goal in the fight complete, Davik toyed with Link throughout the rest of the fight. Davik attempted to strike Link with his whip, but was disarmed. Disarming Link in return, he was tackled to the ground by Link, where the two engaged in a brawl. Link fought Davik aggressively, letting his anger fuel him, pleasing the Sage. Link removed Davik's mask, and was shocked to see his uncle grinning insanely back at him. Ertegun then put the "blood of the Three" into a well, releasing the Triforce. As the Three avoided gazing at the ominous, straining light, Davik stared at it with deranged amazement. When the light faded, Link tried to kill Ertegun, but the White Sword, while drawing blood from Ertegun, did not kill him, as Ganon's spirit was now embedded him. Ertegun then prepared to kill Link as Davik watched anxiously, but Zelda saved the Hero's life by freezing the two villains in time and using Farore's Wind to send them both to safety. Link and Zelda had escaped, but none of it mattered to Davik. The ritual was complete. Ganon was on his way. Personality and Traits Davik is a cold, calculating psychopath. He possesses an insane tenacity towards humanity, and hopes to destroy it by ending the Cycle of Eternity. He sees humanity as empty and emotionless, and mocks them by imitating this perceived image. His general emotions are "un-realistic" and savage. Therefore, it is extremely difficult to tell whether he is lying or telling the truth. When disquised as the gatekeeper, Davik keeps true to his view of others and pretends to be a cold, apathetic man. He shows himself as a man who has suffered much and given in to ideas of using fury and anger to his advantage in combat while refusing to let it consume him. He trains Link and seems to know much about what he has endured and offers to help him in his quest for revenge. However, this was only a ruse to corrupt him. As the Skull-Kid, Davik acts as a calm, collected, efficient operative. He never loses his cool, and takes charge in any situation. Even though he takes orders from Ertegun, he has taken more charge then he has and treats Ertegun much like an inferior, as he knows that the Gerudian Prince would not have been able to launch his plans without his help. As is described by the Village Elder, Davik is an enigma. His true personality is very mysterous, and has only been witnessed rarely, such as when he grinned widely and insanely when Ertegun tried to kill Link at the Temple of Time and when he killed Link's father. Relatives *Link's mother (younger sister) *Link (nephew) *Kyrin (nephew) *Link's father (brother-in-law) Category:Characters Category:The Sage of Darkness Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Wrestlers Category:Insane Characters